


2016 Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

Kayla was coming home from grocery shopping when suddenly she was mugged.

Donnie was out on patrol and he was also on his mating season looking for a mate.

It was Leo who obviously order everyone to go on patrol. He was far too into the hero business that he forgot he was in his mating season. 

Bluu decided to wander around the city because she thought that the city was always exciting at night. And she was right. She noticed some thugs breaking into a jewelry shop.

Kayla screamed for help as she tried kicking and punching the guy.

Donnie too noticed some robbers were robbing a jewelry store.

As for the fun of it, she thought why not fight them… then take the shiny beauties? After all she deserves it! Bluu snuck inside and gave them a start. They tried to attack her but she fought them. Bluu took half of them down until they brought out their guns.

Leo heard her cry a few blocks away then followed it. He jumps down where the screams were located and darted to the attackers. Just several punches and kicks and they were already on the ground; knocked cold. 

Kayla scooted away from the fighting scared out of her mind.

Donnie went inside and quickly disarmed the rest and took her out of there after tying them up.  
“You weren’t going to steal those were you?” 

She puffed a sighed and crossed her arms to pout.  
“Come on!,”she whined,”I did a good job! And I deserve some credit, Don-Don!”

He turns to her then draw out his hand.  
“It's alright now. Your safe.”

Kayla looked up at his shadowy figure.  
“Wh-what are you?”

Donnie sighed.  
“We’ve been over this Bluu. We are ninjas. We stick to the shadows.”

“I know. I know...still not fair.”  
She frowns at the ground.

“You probably won't understand but please let me help you up.”  
His three fingers inched closer to her.

Kayla nodded and took his hand.

Donnie brought her back to the lair and into his room.

As he helped her up, a strange but sweet smell caught his attention. Of Course it wasn't even perfume. Leo stared down at the woman's small hand.

“Still need some help with your experiments again?,”she asked plainly. Not having a clue of what's happening.

Kayla stared at him.  
“Uh what’re you doing?”

Donnie shook his head no.  
“I just need to make love with you is all. I love you Bluu,” he said stroking her cheek.

Bluu was stunned for a minute but the shock in her face never left her face not even her jaw which dropped. When she found her voice she choked,”What?!”

He lowered his face to it then a noise lowly erupted as he sniffed at it then licked at it.

Kayla whimpered softly.  
“Pl-please let me go! I wanna go home.”

Donnie smashed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

“Where is your home?,”he asked huskily.  
He pulled her hand to lead her closer to his chest.

“D--Mmpf!,”she cried. The strong kiss forced her back and bang against his bedroom door.

Kayla squeaked as she hit his hard chest.

Donnie deepened the kiss and kissed her roughly.

She whimpered as she was trapped in the kiss.

He was able to nuzzle her neck and purr against it.

Kayla started to moan softly. She tore out of his grasp and ran away.

Donnie slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring her wet cavern. 

“Donnie pl-please!,”she answered whipping her face away.

Leo followed her and before she knew it he appeared right in front of her. He held her in his arms and carried her back to the sewers.

Kayla struggled in his grasp.  
“Wh-why’re you doing this?” 

Donnie sighed and placed his lips on her neck creating hickeys here and there.

“Aah!,”Bluu responded her hand wandered wildly for the doorknob and try to leave.

He says nothing as hurried to his lair. Leo entered his home and brought her in his room where he closed it shut after him and place her on his bed.

Kayla started to cry shaking in fear.

Donnie locked his door and laid her down on his bed and made hickeys on her shoulders.

She squeaked then whined with shame.  
“D-Donnie… are you... in y-your mating season?!”

He calmed down with a kiss and rubbing her hips

Kayla pushed him away from her.  
“Stop! Don’t touch me!”

Donnie nodded taking off her shirt as he squeezed her boobs.

Bluu held his wrists but then a moan dripped her lips from his touch then she squirmed a little.  
“I-If i knew… I wouldn't walk with you home! Please st-stop!”

He growled and pressed his body a little to keep her in place. Leo draw his tongue this time between their, stroking it up and down sensually.

Kayla moaned as she cried.

Donnie took a nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around the bud biting it between his teeth while tweaking the other.

“Aah! Ugh! D-Donnie...Ooh!”  
She stared helplessly as he nibbled at her. 

He grinded his body a little slowly turned on but painfully as he kissed her hungrily.

“Mmm!” Kayla said into the kiss as she mewled against his mouth.

Donnie switched nipples.

Bluu moaned louder with her shoulders trembling. 

His tongue slip through and twist around her mouth.

Kayla moaned as he invaded her mouth.

Donnie then went down nuzzling her stomach sucking on it making hickeys.

Her breath grew heavier the further Donnie’s lips went. More of her body quaked with excitement as her heart raced.

His large hands began to grope her breasts. After he toyed with her tongue, he tormented her neck and shoulders with love bites. 

Kayla mewled and moaned arching her back.

Donnie sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.

“D-Donnie,”she merely shrieked. The delicious sensation rippled through her like a wave and she rolled her head back into the pillows. 

His tongue slithered further to her perky peek and latched his mouth over the nipple sucking and licking it around.

Kayla whimpered gripping his sheets.

Donnie delved his tongue into her pussy and lapped at her core.

She arched her back and moaned.

He gave the next the same treatment. As he tweak the bud between his teeth his hand found her opening already soaking through the cloth. Leo tore her panites away with one swift reflex and fingered her.

“Ahh!” Kayla groaned as she shuddered in delight.

Donnie lapped at her juices then fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.

Her body clenched him then her high crashed in too fast before she prepared herself. 

He milks her faster as sucked her longer and harder.

“Please!” Kayla whimpered as she squirmed underneath him.

Donnie then took out his dick and slowly entered her and thrusted slowly and gently.

“DON…!?,”Bluu gasped. Her paw like hands shot up to his shoulder and clawed at them.

He got some on his fingers. Leo let's go of her breast to taste it before kneeling next her folds and dip his tongue inside to get more.

Kayla moaned again but softly.

Donnie stayed still inside her waiting for her to adjust to his size.

She whimpered from his size but Bluu wanted him to continued. She gave him the signal by moving her hips. 

His tail twitched and slowly grew. It's true form was far too eager to enter her.

Kayla tried pushing him away from her and she protested.

Donnie started moving again inside her going deeper into her.

She bit her lip and try to wait the pain. Soon she succeed with sheer pleasure that it forced her eyes to roll back.

He stops when he finished eating her out and quickly climbed over her to ear and whispered nothing and gently enter her.

Kayla mewled in pain as tears started to form in her eyes and fell down.

Donnie growled as he bit her neck with his teeth sinking in as he grinded against her.

Bluu screamed and cried his name multiple times. 

He distracts her from the pain with more kisses and nibbles as he slowly thrusted.

Kayla started moaning in pleasure as she gripped his sheets again.

Donnie went faster into her hitting her g spot as he pounded into it mercilessly.

“Ooh, Donnie!! Ugh!!”  
She sworn she orgasm the second time but she rolled her hips in rhythm and expect another one. 

He picked up speed and the slapping of hips soon grew louder.

Kayla arched her back as she moaned in delight as pleasure washed over her.

Donnie hit it again as he then climaxed into her shooting his seed into her pulling out panting.

She arched her back again then orgasm hard and her legs stiffened. 

He growled and pounded her harder.

Kayla groaned and her body squirmed in delight slapping her hips against his.

Donnie lapped up her cum again then laid down next to her out of breath.

Bluu panted as her sweaty body grew tired.

He grunts then hits at her g spot with powerful thrusts.

Kayla was almost at her peak. She didn't cum yet.

Donnie wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes falling asleep.

He had to stop and reposition them. Leo didn't pull himself completely out. He only turned her to her side and thrusted from behind lifting her leg up to thrust even deeper.

Kayla screamed in pleasure as she orgasmed heavily all over his member and out of her.

One final thrust and his climaxed rolled in with hers. He took out his shaft and dragged the sheets over them.  
“Love you,”he muttered in her ear.

Kayla was so tired she fell asleep far away from him on the other side of the bed.

Next Morning, Bluu rolled away from a sleeping Don and tried climbing on her feet. But her legs gave out she caught herself from the mattress. Her body was still recovering from last night. 

Leo wakes up groaning and opening his eyes to find a women in his room. In his bed.  
“Who--How did you--?! Aaw, shit!,”he started. He lowered his head into his fist in shame after he remembered.

Kayla opened her eyes and woke up yawning. When she looked around she screamed and cried.

Donnie woke up with a start and laid her back into his bed.  
“You need to rest ok sweetheart?” he told her.

“You...you did a real n-number on me,” she answered rubbing at her shoulder and thighs.   
The bruises still appeared.

He tried calming her down and rubbed at her shoulders.

Kayla still continued to cry.  
“You raped me!”

Donnie chuckled then he rubbed her hips and whispered in her ear, “it's ok.”

He sighed,”I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself. I've should've known my mating season would start up.”

Bluu shuddered a sigh.  
“You used a condom at least, right?”

Kayla stopped crying. She got up and put her clothes back on.

Donnie shook his head no sheepishly.  
“There are no condoms for our size.”

He stops her and hugs at her back nuzzling her neck and said,”Don't leave.”

Her eyes went wide for a split second.   
“Seriously?! Well, I guess turtles can't pregnate raccoon…”

Kayla struggled in his grasp as she whimpered.  
“Please let me go.”

Donnie shrugged.  
“Who knows? Maybe they can maybe they can't.”

“Please stay,”he said,”At Least let my brother check if your ok.”

Bluu sighed and took it as a maybe. But worry slowly pasted on her face. 

“B-but…….” Kayla said trailing off.

Donnie went to go make her some breakfast.

He turns her to face him.  
“If everything's ok I promise I'll take you home.”  
He kissed at her forehead. 

She lied down and relaxed.

Kayla started to blush beet red.  
“B-but what if I'm pregnant?”

Donnie came back in with a tray full of all her favorite things for breakfast.

He grew silent then answered sadly, “You can abortion it if you would like.”

She sat up and smiled at the tray of fresh tuna and rice. 

“Thanks!,”she answered. 

“Now listen here! I don't believe in abortion! I would never kill a child!” Kayla said then sighed. Suddenly she went to a bathroom and threw up.

Donnie nodded and smiled at her and went to get his breakfast as they ate together on his bed.

He helped soothe her back and answered, “The child won't be normal and you can't take care of it from the surface.”

She took every bite before Don finished his halfway but she was satisfied and rested back on her pillow. 

Kayla threw up again.  
“As always I'm alone on everything,” she said sadly as she cried.

Donnie soon finished eating his food and rubbed her hip as he laid back against his pillow.

“But you're not,”Leo said,”Even if you're pregnant or not, I'll never leave you alone.”  
He hugs at her still rubbing her shoulder to keep her at ease.

“Mmm,”she replied. Her small form scooted closer to his chest for more comfort. 

Kayla’s eyes widened.  
“Really? But why?”

Donnie wrapped his arms around her.

“Because I'm in love with you.”  
Leo kissed her head and nuzzled it.

She wasn't tired just yet but she liked to set her head under his chin.

“B-but……..”

Donnie nuzzled her neck churring.

He stroke at her cheek and shushed her softly in her ear. Then Leo helps her back and carries her back into the bedroom and set her down.

She smiled and chuckled softly. 

“M-my name’s Kayla.”

Donnie then bit her ear smirking.

“I'm Leonardo, sweetie,”he smiled stroking her face again. 

She flinched and shudder a sigh.   
Goosebumps raced up and down her body.

Kayla couldn’t help but blush and whimper.

Donnie then kissed her all over her face.

“D-Down Donnie…,”she said smiling again.   
“Get some rest ok?”  
He kissed her then gently pushed her down on the bed

“B-but I’m not tired!” Suddenly Kayla’s stomach growled.

Donnie then slapped her butt cheeks roughly groping them.

She yelped and sat up to protect her butt.

“You're hungry,”he said,”Just lie here and I'll get you something, ok?”

Kayla blushed and nodded.

Donnie pouted feigning hurt in his eyes.

Bluu couldn't hold back another laugh she kissed his lips from his adorableness.

Leo gets up and left the room. He entered the kitchen then whipped up sunny side eggs. 

Kayla waited for him.

Donnie still frowned and rubbed her stomach nuzzling it.

Bluu played along as well  
“Donnie,.... baby. I was only kidding~!”

He set a plate of eggs then walks with it back into his room. Carefully he puts the plate in her hand then handed a fork.

Kayla thanked him then started eating.

Donnie smirked looking up at her.  
“I know.”

He leaves just to make another to set on his plate before returning and eating on the the foot of the bed. 

She kissed at his forehead then licked at t his beak.

Kayla continued eating.

Donnie chirped and smiled at her.

She couldn't help but kiss that adorable innocent face some more.

He ate along with her.

Kayla then finished eating looking at him.

Donnie kissed her face back a little.

Her arms coiled around him to deepen the kiss. 

Leo gave her an honest smile.

Kayla started to blush slightly looking away from him.

Donnie wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss.

He leaned forwards and snuck kiss on her cheek.

Bluu moaned.

Kayla blushed a deeper shade of red and whimpered.

Donnie kissed her roughly parting her lips exploring her mouth with his tongue.

He uses his index finger and easily lure her into a kiss on the mouth.

Her tongue dance with his for a bit then tour his mouth as well.

Kayla closed her eyes kissing him back.

Donnie moaned as he felt her explore his mouth now.

She tasted every ounce with every soft moan.

He deepened the kiss while stroking her face. 

Kayla moaned and kissed him roughly.

Donnie groaned as he fought with her tongue for dominance.

She whimpered but gave up the fight to breathe.  
Bluu rested her forehead over his and sighed.

Leo purred brushing his tongue over Kayla’s rosy lips. 

Kayla moaned and denied him entrance.

Donnie panted as he looked at her and smiled.

He smirked at her defiances and gave her hickies instead.

She smiled back.

Kayla moaned rubbing his shoulders.

Donnie made hickeys on her neck.

“Donnie…,”she sighed hugging him closer.

He created new love bites through bites and kisses.

Kayla mewled.

Donnie planted hickeys on her shoulders.

She moaned.

He bit harder on her shoulder this time drawing blood.

Kayla whimpered.

Donnie sucked on a nipple pinching the other one kneading it.

She leaned back and balanced on his lap to grant him more access. Bluu moaned loudly the harder he sucked.

The noises turned him on. Now he started to touch her nonstop.

Kayla moaned and arched her back.

Donnie then went down and sucked hickeys on her stomach.

She called his name several times between. Bluu leaned even lower but kept her legs hooked around his waist. 

He groped her body then sucked and bit at her mounds of flesh. 

Kayla mewled as held his head closer to her chest.

Donnie then sucked on her clit fingering her folds with his thumb.

She bit at her bottom lip and whimpered as she slow leaked her thighs. 

While bruising his property with more of lovebites, Leo's hand roam to her opening and stroke at the clitoris. 

Kayla whimpered as she started to cum.

Donnie lapped up her cum then delved his tongue deeper into her folds.

She yelped and rubbed at his shoulders.

He entered his two fingers inside and continued thumbing her hidden jewel. 

Kayla groaned and arched her back.

Donnie took out his tongue then rammed his member inside her hard.

Her moans turned to screams. She couldn't help bounce on his lap.

Leo can feel her walls clenching for him as he thrusted his fingers faster. He stopped to replace them with his length.

Kayla moaned his name in pleasure.

Donnie thrusted harder and faster into her.

Bluu clawed at him even more. A knot slowly formed.

He smirked as he towered over her. Already he began pounding her core.

“God Leo you’re so hot!” Kayla whimpered.

Donnie grunted as he slammed deeper into her.

“Donnie! B-Baby!!,”she moaned on his shoulder.

He kissed at her from that compliment.   
“You're so wet,”he whispered. 

Kayla blushed.

Donnie growled as he pounded her g spot.

She wanted to hold on a little longer until Don came but she could barely do it without it killing her.

Leo thrusted with inhuman speed creating loud squeaks from the bed. He grunts now that he can feel his creeping behind him. 

Kayla moaned as she orgasmed again.

Donnie climaxed into her his seed squirting inside her.

She released hard and whimpered. 

Leo came afterwards grunting.

Kayla panted.

Donnie pulled out of her panting collapsing next to her.

She turned to kiss his beak lovingly. 

He pulls out of her to rest beside her.

Kayla snuggled against him and fell asleep.

Donnie smiled and drifted off to sleep next to her.

Bluu rested a little as well.

His arm held onto her as he closed his eyes.


End file.
